


Citadel of Lance

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Sent) [8]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion, Voltron Force (2011), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lance's Harem, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, THERE IS NO SUCH A THING AS "TOO MUCH LANCE", yes references to other voltrons bite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: "A Lance prompt (my favorite): the team accidentaly goes to a Lance dimension where different Lances come to chill and such. The team is happy because the other dimension 'Lances' make it clear that they all have a shot with their Lance."





	Citadel of Lance

In hindsight, they probably should’ve expected it.

I mean, after everything they went through with different realities—who could forget the ever charming Sven? Too charming, in fact, if the Paladins were to say anything about Lance’s almost enamoured sighs—, and with Slav being around so much—much to everyone’s annoyance except for Lance, who considered the weird Owl-Centipede a really close friend—, it was a wonder the thought never crossed their mind.

But, hey, Humanity had tried to describe Heaven even though it’s grandiosity was unconceivable. Until that exact moment.

“Holy Kaltenecker, guys! Can you imagine? A little dimension only for me! A Citadel of Lances!”

Sincerely, they weren’t very sure how they ended up there. Some Timey-Wimey Wibbly-Wobbly Multiverse Crap, as Pidge liked to call it, made the Castle of Lions end on a small parallel dimension that had literally no other purpose than to host a big city—and I mean  _ big _ —full of Lance. That’s it, that’s all there was. A big city, hell, maybe a small country, filled with Lance. All types of Lance from all universes possible and imaginable. Short, tall, buff, chubby, light skin, dark skin, wings, horns, human, alien. It didn’t matter how they looked or how they acted, they were all Lance.

“Some of them look kinda evil.” Pidge commented, looking at one Lance with a prosthetic Galra hand sitting by a Haggar’s side with a boy that looked eerily like Keith on his lap.

“Some of them don’t even look like Lance.” Shiro quipped, staring at a ginger man dressed in red talking to a blond woman with blue eyes.

“That one looks just tired.” Hunk pointed to a man that looked like an older version of Lance, with Altean markings under his eyes and a knowing shine in his smile, blues blue eyes filled with tired wisdom of an ancient being. The man winked, as if sharing a secret with the wind, and walked away.

A female Lance passed by, arm in arm with an Allura, the two talking excitedly to one another. An angel Lance laughed away with an angel Hunk, One Lance was surrounded by Voltron but as children. One merman Lance was being carried around by a Shiro, One Galra Lance and one Altean Lance chatted happily as two Lotor scurried behind them, hands full of shopping bags. A kid Lance being carried by a Coran. Everywhere you looked, there was Lance. Lance, Lance and more Lance. Even the ones that looked nothing like their Lance had the same “Lanceness” that proved their identity. Truly, Voltron had found Heaven.

“Hello!” A Lance much similar to their own appeared before them. He was almost identical to their Lance, who was standing near him with a big smile, the only difference being the black cat ears twitching on his head. He was very cute.  _ Very cute. _ “You may have guessed, but I’m Lance! You can call me Salem, though! Are you guys new?”

“Salem? As in Salem Saberhagen?” Lance asked, bouncing on his feet. So. Cute.

“Correct! I’m a black cat witch!” Salem beamed together with Lance. Too. Cute.

“We are new here, yes. “Allura answered, smiling in delight.

“Well, welcome to the Citadel of Lance! You’re free to do whatever as long as you don’t be an ass. Many of the Lances here won’t hesitate to kick your butts, and if they don’t do it, their company will.” He gestured to a Lance chatting with a Pidge, the Keith besides him glaring at the newcomers suspiciously. “Also, you may find Lances with a different name, but don’t worry, they’re still Lance.”

“Lances with a different name?”

“Yes, look,” Salem pointed to a Lance wearing a brown leather jacket and a blue turtleneck, “That one is Kurogane Isamu. They’re rarer to find because their universes tend to have older tech, which means it’s harder for them to come here.”

“Oh, a small country made of only me, what a dream.” Lance sighed dreamly.

You have no idea, Lance.

“Lance?”

Wait. That voice. That accent…

“Sven!”

The team collectively groaned, watching as their Lance left them to go talk with the other version of Shiro who had stopped by that one Isamu’s side to give said man an ice cream cone. They were a bit relieved with the idea that Sven had his own Lance and, with the way they held hands as Sven introduced them, was in a relationship with him, but they still didn’t like their Lance’s eagerness to e with the other man.

“Interesting.” Salem blurted out, staring curiously at them. “It’s not every day a Harem universe finds us.” He giggled as their faces turned red. “Don’t worry, guys, look around, all of you have chance.”

He was right, of course. Many of the Lances had clearly been in relationships with the other members of Voltron. Of course, they also had been in relationships outside of Voltron, but those were fewer. The team had really no reason to be so jealous.

“Oh, Sven, I missed you!”

But they’d be anyways,

_ Damn, Sven! _


End file.
